


Slime

by Pixel_Runner



Series: Quick Fic [2]
Category: Aliens - Fandom, Original Work, Science Fiction - Fandom, slime monsters - Fandom, teratophilia - Fandom
Genre: Alien Experimentation, I don't even know., Maybe Dubcon, Other, animal experimentation, but I didn't mean it like that, non gendered scientist, not Alien (tm), ok
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-07-25
Updated: 2018-07-25
Packaged: 2019-06-16 00:20:58
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,264
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15424869
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Pixel_Runner/pseuds/Pixel_Runner
Summary: Quick fic





	Slime

The sample was contained in a box in your lab on the space station.  Mostly you tried to ingore it. It was a blob of goo that had been collected from the surface.  It resonated with sound and moved out of the way of anything your colleagues used to try to cut it into smaller pieces.  And that was where you were uncomfortable. If it had survival instincts, it seemed only ethical to learn about that first before you tried to dissect it.   Even if Dr Fisher explained that bugs also have survival instincts and that this … thing did not have a central nervous system.

 

It has started out a bright green but over the last few days had started to brown.  You still weren’t able to get a sample for study. Nonetheless it seemed reasonable to try a UV light incase the green colour was evidence of photosynthesis.  You set up the light in such a way that it could either ooze toward the light or away from it.

 

It had chosen towards.

 

And now it was growing. 

 

This was the third tank it had been transferred too.  It was currently about a fifteen pound blog.

 

And everything had gone wrong.  The humanoid species from the surface had come for a tour of the lab.  When Dr Fisher had asked about the blob, explained the experiments to the humanoid, the alien had pulled out a weapon and started shooting.  You hid under your desk and prayed it wouldn’t find you. There was a lot of screaming and the smash of glass as lab equipment fell to the floor.  You covered your mouth with both hands to avoid screaming as tears ran down your face.

 

Everything was quiet now and the station was getting cold. The slime had oozed over to where you were hiding. You tried to scooch out of the way.  It oozed closer and finally touched the bare skin of your leg.

 

As soon as it did, you could hear its voice in your head.  “I tried so hard to talk to you, but you never let me touch you.”

 

“I am so sorry,” you whispered.  “I never wanted to hurt you.”

 

“I know.  I listened.”

 

“What do I do?” you asked softly.

 

“Will you carry me?”

 

“How? I can’t get to a tank.  We won’t make it past the alien.”

 

You felt its amusement.  “It isn’t hunting you, it is trying to free me.  I need a host. My people and his are symbiotes, but he can not carry me, because he already holds one.”

 

“Wait!  Symbiote.  You mean carry you inside of me?”

 

“Yes.”

 

“How?”

 

There were no words in its reply, but you got a clear version of you naked before it as it oozed between your legs and into your body.  Once inside, if you allowed it, it would encapsulate and form an additional organ within your body. If not, once it was safely back on the surface it would leave the way it came and the civilization there would try to help you contact humans to come and collect you.

 

“You didn’t say how we get past the alien and get to the surface.”

 

“You don’t have to get past him.  He is waiting on the other side of your desk.”

 

You carefully peak around the side of the desk.  The alien waves at you. “What happens if I say no?”

 

“We bring another host to your station. And you will be sequestered with the others of your species being escorted to the surface.  Either way, you fed me and tried to keep me safe. I will return the favor.”

 

Somehow, you knew it wasn’t lying.  Was it even possible to lie through telepathy?  You had come all the way from Earth to explore new life.  How could you pass this up? Still…

 

“If I’m going to do this. It can’t be in the lab.  Can I take you to my room?”

 

“Of course!”

 

The slime oozes up your body, coating your leg in a thin film.  You shudder at the cold.

 

And now you are here, laying on your bed holding your legs open as the slime crawls over the surfaces between them.  It is cold and wet feeling, but you can feel its pleasure as it explores you. And it is rubbing against all the right places, seeming to respond to your pleasure as well.

 

It tentatively gives your hole a little nudge.  “You are going to be a tight fit,” it muses. The first part that slides into you is no bigger than your finger. You can feel it swirling around inside of you.  Your body clenches and twitches as you fight not to cum from the contact. “Do you enjoy that?” It asks.

 

All you can do is whine and concentrate on holding your knees rather than reaching down to rub one out.  In some way, you can feel its amusement at that. A larger blob pushes against you, stretching you to gain entry.  It already feels huge and there is barely a quarter of it inside.

 

“By the stars!  You are warm and so very tight!” it moans.  

 

And then you feel it.  The creature has just had an orgasm of its own and shared the sensation through the telepathic bond you share.  Your body bucks in response. There is another surge in pressure and a huge stretch and now there is enough inside you that your belly is starting to bulge  You can see flickering green light through your skin, your body weeping with desire.

 

“Almost there,” it whispers in your head. And after that you are lost to the sensation of globs of the creature pulsing into your body, you hole stretched wide, the pressure just where you need it.  That’s when you loose control, hips bucking you squirt your release all over the part still outside of you. You can feel its surprise.

 

“You are delicious!  Do that again!”

 

You moan overwhelmed at it repeatedly slams against the good spot trying to recreate what just happened.  “No!” you gasp, “Too much!”

 

It stills then, half in your body half out.  The part outside of you flattens over your belly where the part inside is stretching you almost painfully full.  You can sense its enjoyment as it absorbs your cum into its mass. You can feel it searching through your memories for how to proceed.  It is looking your memories of porn when you remember stumbling onto ovopositor porn when you were in college. You can feel its joy at what if finds there.

 

It starts to move again.  It feels both painful and sinfully good, as though it is tearing your body in half to try to fit inside.  You thrash and moan and it just doesn’t stop. Wave after wave of its pleasure push at you. Yor belly stretches further, the skin pulling tight.

 

And suddenly it is completely inside of you, your body trying to close your stretched and abused opening.   You can feel it rolling around inside of you, making itself comfortable. You just lay there and pant.

 

\----

 

It is three years later and you are back on Earth, sitting in the most boring meeting ever.  Your friend wants to leave. You mentally tell it that you need to stay. Part of it oozes out of your body and starts to rub itself over the spot that it knows will make you come.  You try to concentrate as it brings you to completion lapping up your juices before crawling back inside.

 

God!  Science is fun.

  
  


**Author's Note:**

> Comments?


End file.
